


All through the night

by Trixie_7



Category: Madre Solo Hay Dos | Daughter From Another Mother (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Missing Moments, Season 1, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Le due settimane mancanti prima del battesimo di Vale e della cerimonia di benvenuto di Regis, notte per notte.“C’era altro che faceva tremare il cuore e le mani di Mariana. Era la vicinanza inaspettata e pur gradita, inattesa e pur sperata di Ana nel bel mezzo della notte. E le riusciva sempre più difficile anche solo pensare intorno ad Ana. Da quel loro primo bacio, era come se qualcosa fosse cambiato dentro il cuore di Mariana, come se la marea si fosse ritirata all’improvviso, svelando terre prima nascoste al genere umano, che Mariana avrebbe voluto precipitarsi ad esplorare, ma dalle quali al tempo stesso si teneva lontano. Erano troppo vicine all’acque. E l’acqua, a Mariana, non piaceva”.
Relationships: Ana/Mariana, Maryana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	All through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo e le citazioni che aprono e chiudono il capitolo vengono da All through the night, Cyndi Lauper ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZONKoKIQ9RY&ab_channel=CyndiLauperVEVO e qui anche la versione Sleeping At Last https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b396kJY4YwY&ab_channel=KHB ). 
> 
> Buona lettura!   
> T. <3

_All through the night_

_I'll be awake and I'll be with you_

La prima volta che accadde fu un caso. Non l’incubo di Mariana, no, Mariana aveva spesso incubi – e sognava di mani estranee che le strappavano Regina e Valentina dalle braccia o di essere sola e persa e smarrita in una città a lei sconosciuta o, ancora, sognava della marea che saliva e saliva e saliva e le lambiva i piedi, le gambe, l’addome, il collo, le invadeva i polmoni e le faceva naufragare il cuore.

Solo, quella notte una mano fresca e leggera la scosse appena.

«Mariana?»

Un sussurro.

«Mariana?»

Dal fondo, la coscienza iniziò a riemergere. «No, no-»

«Mariana, sono io. Sono Ana».

«Le bambine no, no» ripeté Mariana, la testa che si muoveva a scatti sul cuscino. Ana le posò una mano sulla spalla, delicatamente. Le accarezzò la linea della clavicola con il pollice, per calmarla. 

«Le bambine stanno bene, Mariana» bisbigliò Ana. «Ehi. Mariana?»

Infine, Mariana aprì gli occhi, lentamente, a fatica. L’espressione confusa sul suo volto si sciolse pian piano mentre metteva a fuoco la stanza intorno a sé, il letto ampio e le lenzuola che profumavano sempre di lavanda, il volto rassicurante e sorridente di Ana sopra di lei – vicino, ma non vicino come quella sera, quando l’aveva baciata – e il profumo di Ana tutto intorno a lei – e sapeva sempre di buono, Ana, di sole e di primavera – e la gamba di Ana, seduta sul materasso, premuta contro la sua, – calda e solida e sicura – e la mano di Ana sulla sua spalla e-

«Le bambine?» boccheggiò Mariana, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava, ansante.

«Stanno bene» la rassicurò di nuovo Ana, accarezzandole i capelli, sistemandole un paio di ciocche dietro l’orecchio. «Stanno bene, era solo un brutto sogno».

Mariana annuì, non fidandosi della propria voce in quel momento e non solo per lo spavento. C’era altro che faceva tremare il cuore e le mani di Mariana. Era la vicinanza inaspettata e pur gradita, inattesa e pur sperata di Ana nel bel mezzo della notte. E le riusciva sempre più difficile anche solo _pensare_ intorno ad Ana. Da quel loro primo bacio, era come se qualcosa fosse cambiato dentro il cuore di Mariana, come se la marea si fosse ritirata all’improvviso, svelando terre prima nascoste al genere umano, che Mariana avrebbe voluto precipitarsi ad esplorare, ma dalle quali al tempo stesso si teneva lontano. Erano troppo vicine all’acque. E l’acqua, a Mariana, non piaceva.

E poi, su quella riva, Mariana era convinta di essere sola, perché Ana non sembrava conservare memoria di quel bacio e Mariana non osava chiedere. Non credeva che Ana fingesse di non ricordarlo, ma al tempo stesso l’idea che Ana avesse dimenticato quel bacio, come se non avesse avuto alcuna importanza per lei, come se l’avesse lasciata del tutto indifferente, non era di alcuna consolazione per Mariana.

Ma come poteva credere, Mariana, che Ana non provasse nulla se la guardava con una tale dolcezza nello sguardo da farle desiderare di abbandonarvisi, lasciandosi trasportare alla deriva e accada quel che accada?

«Vuoi andare a controllare?» domandò Ana, bisbigliando.

Mariana deglutì. «No» rispose, con un filo di voce. «Mi fido di te».

E non voleva dire altro, Mariana, se non quello che aveva detto, che si fidava di Ana quando si trattava di Regina e Valentina. E tuttavia disse anche, inavvertitamente, che Ana - la presenza di Ana e le parole di Ana - bastava a soffocare la paura irrazionale che le stringeva il cuore dopo ogni incubo. Un porto durante una tempesta. Disse anche, Mariana, che se Ana su quella spiaggia le avesse preso la mano e l’avesse trascinata verso il mare, Mariana non avrebbe avuto paura dell’acqua che le avrebbe lambito i piedi e avrebbe seguito Ana fin dove avesse voluto spingersi.

E non sapeva nemmeno, Mariana, se Ana avesse ascoltato tutto quanto o meno, né voleva saperlo. Il sorriso di Ana era l’unica risposta di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

«Non volevo svegliarti» disse Mariana.

«Ero già sveglia. Avevo sete. E ho sentito parlare e…»

Mariana rispose con un cenno di assenso, prese una mano di Ana e la strinse tra le proprie. Non voleva che se ne andasse.

E questo Ana sembrò capirlo. «Posso rimanere finché non ti addormenti, se vuoi». 

Mariana le sorrise, sollevata. Si scostò, facendo spazio ad Ana perché si sistemasse meglio nel letto e Ana non esitò a infilarsi sotto le coperte.

Mariana trattenne il fiato.

Stese sul fianco, il viso rivolto l’uno verso l’altro, Ana e Mariana si addormentarono dolcemente, cullate l’una del respiro regolare e profondo dell’altra.

E i luminosi occhi di Ana – ed erano stelle – fu l’ultima immagine che Mariana vide prima di addormentarsi.

***

La notte seguente, Ana faticò ad addormentarsi.

Era solo la seconda notte senza Juan Carlos in casa, dopo averne scoperto il tradimento. Dopo averlo cacciato. E non era tanto il fatto che il letto fosse vuoto – in fondo Juan Carlos non le mancava, era troppo furiosa con lui perché Ana sentisse altro nel suo cuore che non fosse rabbia cieca. Ma si sentiva un’idiota per non aver capito che Juan Carlos la stesse prendendo in giro e Ana non poteva fare altro se non chiedersi quante volte l’avesse tradita e con quante donne e da quanto tempo andasse avanti e perché, perché, perché. Ana sapeva di non corrispondere all’idea perfetta e irreale di moglie che spesso gli uomini hanno, né aveva mai voluto esserlo, ma aveva creduto di essere l’unica donna che Juan Carlos desiderasse e si chiedeva allora in cosa avesse mancato e in cosa non fosse stata abbastanza.

E certo, lei stessa aveva tradito. Ed era stato stupido. Ma si era assunta le sue responsabilità, Ana. Non aveva lasciato che suo marito si prendesse la colpa. Juan Carlos, invece…

Indispettita e irritata, incapace di accettare l’idea di aver fallito in qualcosa di tanto importante come il suo matrimonio, Ana si alzò dal letto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e decise di andare nella stanza delle bambine, sperando che la vista di Regina e Valentina profondamente addormentate, la serenità sui loro volti e le loro piccole mani strette intorno all’orlo della coperta o di un peluche, potesse riuscisse a confortarla.

A metà strada, tuttavia, si fermò.

E Ana non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi perché lo fece, solo che si ritrovò fuori dalla camera di Mariana e rimase in attesa, in ascolto. Forse, solo per controllare che non stesse facendo un altro incubo. O, forse, perché la sera prima si era addormentata accanto a Mariana come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Aprì la porta della stanza di Mariana, uno spiraglio appena. «Mariana?» la chiamò, in un bisbiglio.

E avrebbe subito richiuso la porta, sentendosi sciocca e ridicola, se solo Mariana non le avesse risposto. «Ana? Stai bene?»

«Sì, sì» si affrettò a rispondere Ana, aprendo un po’ di più la porta. «Scusa, non volevo svegliarti. Solo-»

«Non mi hai svegliata» rispose Mariana, sorridendole. «Non riesco a dormire».

«Già. Nemmeno io» disse Ana, con un sospiro.

Mariana, che si era seduta al centro del letto quando aveva sentito Ana chiamare il suo nome, alzò il lembo della coperta, facendo cenno ad Ana di avvicinarsi.

«Rimani un po’?»

Ana esitò.

C’era un motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto dire di no, per quanto desiderasse e volesse dire sì. Ed era un motivo stupido, davvero. Ma quella sembrava essere diventata la costante della sua vita, no? La stupidità, sua e del mondo intorno a lei.

Aveva fatto un sogno, Ana. La notte dopo il concerto di Elena e i punti in ospedale, Ana doveva aver sognato qualcosa perché la mattina seguente aveva momenti confusi, in testa, momenti che non avrebbero mai potuto essere reali, e che tuttavia avevano la concretezza della realtà. Le labbra di Mariana premute contro le proprie, ad esempio, e lo sguardo interrogativo della ragazza.

Ed era strano che Ana lo ricordasse, perché Ana non ricordava mai i propri sogni.

Ma era stato solo un sogno, no?

E la marijuana le aveva sempre fatto uno strano effetto.

E poi quel giorno aveva anche scoperto che…

Ana controllò l’impulso di portarsi una mano al seno.

Non voleva stare sola, quella notte.

Sorrise a Mariana, poi richiuse la porta della camera alle sue spalle, silenziosamente.

«Grazie» bisbigliò, sdraiandosi nel letto accanto alla ragazza, lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto.

Mariana si stese accanto a lei, su un fianco, le scostò i capelli dal viso, cercò la sua mano per stringerla. Ana intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle di Mariana e il peso delle loro mani unite sopra il suo addome diede ad Ana il conforto che cercava, sembrò riportarla a terra, ancorarla a quel momento, in quel presente. In quella vita.

Mariana si avvicinò appena a lei, Ana sorrise, diede una stretta alla mano di Mariana.

E entrambe ben presto si addormentarono.

***

Quando Mariana si risvegliò, ansante, scoprì di essere sola.

Razionalmente, sapeva che non poteva essere altrimenti. Era vero, durante le due notti precedenti Ana aveva dormito con lei, ma certo Mariana non doveva farne un’abitudine. Era successo, ma non significava che sarebbe successo di nuovo. Come il bacio con Ana.

Mariana aveva avuto un nuovo incubo. Si trovava su una barca, questa volta, e lo sciabordio delle onde contro lo scafo di legno era per Mariana una litania minacciosa, un sottofondo costante ai pianti di Regina e Valentina, che Mariana si stringeva al petto nel tentativo di calmarle, sussurrando loro parole rassicuranti. Ma le onde andavano ingrossandosi e, prima che Mariana potesse capire cosa stesse succedendo, la barca si rovesciava, facendola cadere in acqua – buia e fredda e profonda.

Mariana si stringeva ancora una mano alla gola, inspirando aria fresca nei polmoni. Dopo qualche secondo, decise di alzarsi, solo per andare a controllare come stessero Regina e Valentina. Quando raggiunse la camera delle bambine, il suo respiro si era regolarizzato, ma il cuore le batteva ancora tanto forte che temeva che le avrebbe svegliate. Si chinò su una culla, poi sull’altra, sorridendo, sollevata, quando le vide pacificamente addormentate, al sicuro e all’asciutto.

Mariana sapeva benissimo quale fosse la ragione dei suoi incubi: Ana.

O, meglio, il segreto che teneva nascosto ad Ana. E avrebbe voluto dirglielo, davvero, ma Mariana non riusciva a convincersene.

Prima di tutto, si trattava pur sempre di sua madre e, per quanto la detestasse in quel momento, era la donna che l’aveva cresciuta. In secondo luogo, non voleva aggiungere ulteriore dolore o preoccupazione alla vita di Ana. Ma non si trattava di puro e disinteressato, altruismo, no. Mariana temeva le ripercussioni. Si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo, tra lei ed Ana, se Ana avesse saputo che l’amante del marito era Tere.

E Mariana non voleva che nulla cambiasse, tra lei e Ana. Nulla.

Che era anche la ragione per cui le mancava il coraggio di ricordare ad Ana di quel bacio.

Mariana inspirò a fondo, scosse la testa.

Si decise infine a tornare nella propria camera, ma quando giunse alla porta per uscire dalla stanza delle bambine, quasi si scontrò con Ana.

«Ehi» disse Mariana, sorpresa, facendo un passo indietro.

«Ehi» bisbigliò Ana in risposta, sorpresa a sua volta.

«Altra notte insonne?» domandò Mariana, facendosi da parte per far passare Ana così che potesse raggiungere Regis e Vale. Ana si limitò ad annuire, poi portò tutta la sua attenzione sulle bambine. Mariana si chiese se sarebbe stato più cortese rimanere lì con Ana o lasciarla sola, indecisa su come comportarsi. Ma, dopo pochi secondi, Ana la raggiunse e le prese il polso, guidandola fuori dalla stanza. Si fermarono nel corridoio, Ana lasciò andare il polso di Mariana, che sentiva un curioso formicolio sulla pelle, lì dove le dita dell’altra l’avevano afferrata.

«E tu? Un altro incubo?» domandò Ana.

Mariana annuì e Ana le accarezzò il viso. «Oh, Mariana».

Mariana si strinse nelle spalle. «Ero su una barca che all’improvviso si rovesciava e c’erano le bambine con me e volevo solo… Volevo solo… Volevo solo vederle. Va meglio».

«Sì?» fece Ana. «Perché posso… Sì, insomma. Posso rimanere con te. Solo fino a quando non ti addormenti. Se vuoi. Se ti fa sentire più tranquilla. Non devi-»

«Sì» disse Mariana, interrompendola. «Sì, mi aiuterebbe a stare tranquilla».

«Bene».

«Bene» confermò Mariana, facendo strada ad Ana verso la propria camera.

***

La quarta notte, il telefono sul comodino di Ana si illuminò e la donna lo afferrò subito. Erano quasi le tre, ma nonostante questo non era ancora riuscita a prendere sonno. E poi, chi le avrebbe mai potuto scrivere tanto tardi?

Ana vide un nuovo messaggio di Mariana: “Non riesco a dormire. Sei sveglia?”

Ana sorrise. Trovava una certa consolazione nel non essere l’unica persona sveglia tanto tardi in quella casa. Meno sola.

“Sì. Come mai non riesci a dormire?” rispose subito Ana.

La risposta di Mariana, una serie di emoji dall’aria afflitta, fu quasi immediata, ma Ana attese, vedendo che l’altra stava ancora scrivendo. “Non voglio addormentarmi, ho paura di avere ancora gli incubi. Come è andata la giornata?”

Ana si sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio. Era tornata tardi dal lavoro, ben dopo l’orario di cena, quando ormai tutti erano già andati a dormire, perciò lei e Mariana non avevano avuto modo di parlare.

“Uno schifo. La tua?” rispose Ana.

Mariana le rispose con una serie di emoji piangenti e poi: “Nulla di che. Regina mi ha vomitato addosso mentre la facevo digerire”.

Ana sorrise. “E immagino non ti fossi coperta con la salvietta”.

“Ah. Ah. Ah” rispose Mariana. E ancora: “Certo che è ridicolo scriversi messaggi, se siamo nella stessa casa”.

“Già” confermò Ana. “Vengo a farti compagnia? Finché non ti addormenti?”

“Se vuoi…” fu l’immediata risposta di Mariana.

Ana si alzò subito dal letto, raggiunse la camera di Mariana ed entrò silenziosamente.

«Quante volte ti ho detto di usare la salvietta?» bisbigliò Ana, avvicinandosi al letto.

Mariana si fece da parte, le fece spazio accanto a lei, e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non credevo che avrebbe vomitato».

«Lo fa sempre, lo sai che è delicata di stomaco» le ricordò Ana.

Mariana si limitò a sbuffare. Erano sdraiate l’una accanto all’altra, gli occhi di entrambe rivolti al soffitto. Poi, insieme, sospirarono sollevate.

Si voltarono l’una verso l’altra e risero.

E gli occhi di Ana indugiarono sulle labbra di Mariana, chiedendosi quanto ci fosse di vero in quel sogno che aveva fatto, quello in cui aveva sognato di baciarla, se le labbra di Mariana fossero davvero tanto morbide come-

Ana distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, scosse la testa.

Aveva avuto abbastanza sconvolgimenti nella sua vita senza che ci si mettesse anche lei con quella sua idea di baciare Mariana. Probabilmente, era solo la sua solitudine a parlare.

La risata di entrambe si acquietò.

Le loro mani si cercarono, si strinsero nel poco spazio lasciato tra di loro.

Bastarono pochi minuti perché si addormentassero. 

***

Quella sera, Mariana lasciò la porta socchiusa. Così, quando Ana ci passò davanti per andare a letto, dopo essersi attardata nell’ufficio al piano inferiore per chiudere un paio di questioni di lavoro che dovevano essere ultimate al più presto, Mariana la chiamò.

«Mariana? Tutto bene?» domandò Ana.

«Sì, certo, sì. Volevo solo… parlarti di una cosa» fece Mariana, facendole cenno con la testa di entrare. Ana lo fece si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Mariana aveva deciso di dirglielo. Ad Ana, aveva deciso di dirle di sua madre e Juan Carlos. E la notte le sembrava il momento migliore perché… _Beh_ , di tutte le reazioni che Ana avrebbe potuto avere, Mariana sperava almeno di risparmiarsi le urla. Per non svegliare le bambine e i ragazzi.

«Hai avuto un altro incubo?»

«No, no» si affrettò a dire Mariana. «Solo…»

Ma Ana si era seduta accanto a lei, sul letto. Era struccata, senza orecchini, qualche ciocca di capelli biondi fuori posto e Mariana pensò che, se qualcuno le avesse chiesto cosa fosse la bellezza, avrebbe risposto con il nome di Ana, senza esitazione. E Mariana non voleva incrinarla, quella bellezza. Non voleva.

Perciò, il cuore di Mariana venne meno.

«Solo… Solo… Puoi dormire qui? Questa notte?» domandò infine. «Ho paura di fare altri incubi. Faccio spesso incubi. Non so perché. Davvero, non lo so. E non dormo. Ma quando ci sei tu riesco a dormire. Ed è così facile addormentarsi quando ci sei tu. Ma se non vuoi va bene lo stesso. Voglio dire, non devi. Non devi sentirti costretta. Sono grande abbastanza per-»

«Mariana» disse Ana, mettendo un indice sulle labbra di Mariana per farla smettere di blaterare.

Mariana deglutì. Rimase immobile, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Ana.

«Parli tanto» notò Ana, togliendo il dito dalle labbra di Ana.

«Troppo?»

Ana si strinse nelle spalle, scosse la testa. « _Nah._ Una volta mi avrebbe infastidito».

«E ora?»

«Ora mi sembra che ci sia sempre troppo silenzio, intorno a me» rispose Ana, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Mariana prese le mani dell’altra tra le proprie, le strinse.

Ana sospirò. «Spostati. Fammi spazio».

«Sei sicura? Non devi-»

« _Shh_ » fece Ana, spingendo appena Mariana.

Ana si sdraiò, stese un braccio lungo il materasso, poi fece segno a Mariana, che era ancora seduta, di sdraiarsi a sua volta, appoggiandosi a lei. Mariana lo fece, pur rigidamente. Ma quando Ana le avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle e iniziò a disegnare irregolari e distratti cerchi sulla sua spalla, con il pollice, i muscoli di Mariana non poterono fare altro se non sciogliersi sotto quel tocco. Chiuse gli occhi, si avvicinò ancora di più ad Ana, annullando la distanza tra loro. Istintivamente, appoggiò una mano sull’addome di Ana. E l’avrebbe tolta subito, terrorizzata dall’idea di aver esagerato, se Ana non avesse intrecciato le loro dita.

«Buonanotte» bisbigliò Ana, con un sospiro profondo.

«Buonanotte» rispose Mariana, con un filo di voce.

***

Era quasi mezzanotte e Ana era sicura che Ceci e Rodri dormissero già profondamente. Nel suo letto, guardando il soffitto e con il sonno che le sfuggiva, Ana si morse il labbro inferiore ripensando alla notte precedente.

Alla naturalezza con cui aveva abbracciato Mariana, desiderando solo confortarla e farla sentire al sicuro. Anche se lei per prima sentiva di camminare su un terreno instabile, pronto ad aprirsi sotto i suoi piedi da un momento all’altro. Aveva deciso di non pensare a… Sì, insomma, aveva deciso di non pensare al peggio fino a quando non fossero arrivati i risultati delle sue analisi.

E riusciva a non pensarci, la notte, quando la trascorreva con Mariana.

Era come se la vicinanza di Mariana riducesse l’universo e i suoi confini, facendoli coincidere alle mura di quella casa. Lì dentro le meschinità e le sofferenze del mondo non esistevano. E il tempo non scorreva. Ed erano al sicuro, tutti quanti, e nulla sarebbe mai cambiato, nulla avrebbe mai fatto loro del male. Ceci, Rodri, Valentina, Regina, Mariana e sì, anche lei, sarebbero sempre stati al sicuro. E felici.

E se il resto del mondo fosse andato a fuoco, loro lì avrebbero continuato ad essere al sicuro e le fiamme non li avrebbero mai raggiunti.

Ma quando non era con Mariana, la notte diventava insopportabile.

Ma Ana non era sicura che l’invito di Mariana della sera precedente si estendesse anche a quella notte. O a quella dopo ancora. Così, invece di andare a bussare alla camera di Mariana, decise di scriverle un messaggio.

“Sveglia?”

La risposta fu quasi immediata. “Sì. Tu?”

Ana sbuffò, divertita. “Ovviamente sì, se ti ho scritto”.

“Giusto” scrisse Mariana, con una serie di emoji ridenti.

“Cosa intendevi ieri sera?” domandò Ana.

“Quando?”

Ana alzò lo sguardo al cielo. “Ieri sera. Quando mi hai chiesto di dormire lì. Solo per una notte?”

“No?” rispose Mariana, dopo una decina di secondi in cui i puntini di sospensione non fecero che comparire e scomparire dalla chat.

“No?” domandò Ana.

“Come vuoi?” tentò di nuovo Mariana.

Ana lasciò perdere il telefono e decise di raggiungere la camera di Mariana. Quando aprì la porta, la vide sussultare appena. «Ana!»

«Solo per ieri notte? Sì o no? È una domanda semplice».

Mariana aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse.

«Allora?» incalzò Ana.

«No» disse infine Mariana, con un sospiro. «No, non solo ieri notte». 

Ana annuì. «Bene» disse soltanto, prima di avvicinarsi al letto. Mariana le fece spazio.

«Sei sicura? Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligat-»

«Lo so. Sono sicura».

«Grazie» rispose Mariana, prendendo una mano di Ana tra le proprie.

Ana si limitò a scuotere la testa, a indicare che non c’era nulla per cui ringraziare.

***

Quando Ana la raggiunse in camera la notte seguente, Mariana era seduta sul letto a gambe incrociate, impegnata a leggere un articolo sui primi mesi di maternità che avrebbe potuto usare per _Konene_.

«Ehi» disse Mariana, sorridendo immediatamente ad Ana. «Le bambine?»

«Dormono. Stanno bene» rispose Ana, infilandosi sotto le coperte accanto a Mariana. « _Konene_?»

Mariana annuì. «Dobbiamo assicurarci che i contenuti siano sempre aggiornati».

Ana annuì. «Posso lasciarti lavorare se-»

«No» fece Mariana, immediatamente, appoggiando una mano sulla gamba di Ana, istintivamente. Ma la ritirò subito, come se si fosse scottata. Ana portava un paio di pantaloncini neri di raso e pizzo – abbinati alla canottiera – e toccare la pelle nuda della donna aveva provocato, lungo la schiena di Mariana, un brivido, di cui era meglio non indagare la natura. «Rimani. Devo solo finire di leggerlo, ci vorranno pochi minuti».

Ana annuì. «Ma se preferisci che-»

«No. No» ripeté Mariana. E ancora: «No». Era ovvio che la preferisse vicina. Come poteva non accorgersene, Ana?

Ana si limitò ad annuire e si sdraiò, dando le spalle a Mariana. Chiuse gli occhi. Non passarono che due minuti prima che la luce del computer di Mariana, che aveva illuminato la stanza fino a quel momento, venisse meno. Mariana si sporse oltre il lato del letto per appoggiare il computer a terra, poi si avvicinò ad Ana.

E sapeva, Mariana, che avrebbe dovuto imparare a controllare il proprio istinto, ma quella notte era troppo stanca per opporsi e, perciò, cinse il fianco di Ana, stringendosi a lei. E attese.

Ana, ancora sveglia, appoggiò la propria mano su quella di Mariana, si strinse a lei a sua volta.

«Buonanotte, Mariana».

«Buonanotte, Ana».

***

«Non riusciremo mai ad organizzare tutto in tempo» disse Ana, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Scherzi?» domandò Mariana, guardando l’altra di traverso. «Manca una settimana!»

«Esatto!» fece Ana. «E ci sono ancora così tante cose da fare!»

«Dobbiamo solo scegliere i fiori, Ana» le ricordò Mariana.

Ana strinse le labbra. Organizzare il battesimo di Valentina e la cerimonia di benvenuto di Regina si stava rivelando più impegnativo di quanto avesse preventivato, soprattutto perché lei e Mariana difficilmente si trovavano d’accordo su qualcosa. A partire dai centrotavola. O i vestiti delle bambine. O il menù del buffet.

«E finalizzare la lista degli invitati, dare la conferma al catering e ritirare il mio vestito dalla tintoria» elencò Ana. Erano nel letto di Mariana ed era da poco passata la mezzanotte, ma stavano ancora scorrendo le pagine dei migliori fioristi della zona alla ricerca di qualcosa che soddisfacesse il gusto di entrambe.

«Abbiamo tempo. Un sacco» disse Mariana. «E la mia lista degli invitati è finalizzata».

«Manca tua madre» le fece notare Ana.

«Non la voglio».

«Mariana…»

«Non voglio che ci sia».

Ana si morse il labbro inferiore, spostò lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer al viso di Mariana e rimase sorpresa. Non aveva mai visto lineamenti tanto duri, sul suo volto. Ana sospirò, le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

«Ehi» disse Ana, attirando l’attenzione di Mariana. «Non so cosa sia successo, tra voi, ma sono sicura che possiate sistemare la questione… Regina è sua nipote, non-»

«Tere sa cosa fare per sistemare la situazione. Fino ad allora, non voglio saperne nulla» rispose Mariana, dura.

Ana sospirò. «Promettimi di pensarci, almeno».

Mariana si strinse nelle spalle, incrociò le braccia al petto e Ana avrebbe trovato l’atteggiamento sfrontato di Mariana molto divertente, se non avesse intuito che la questione era molto più seria di quanto l’altra non desse a vedere.

Perciò, Ana sollevò il mento di Mariana con un dito e vide lo sguardo di Mariana addolcirsi. Ma Ana vide anche altro: le tornò l’immagine di quel sogno, di Mariana immersa in una luce rosata, proprio come quella del locale in cui Elena aveva cantato, e la sensazione delle labbra di Mariana premute contro le proprie.

Ana lasciò il mento di Mariana, sospirò. «Dormiamo? Possiamo pensare domani ai fiori».

Mariana annuì. Spense il computer mentre Ana si sdraiava, poi si sistemò a sua volta, supina, nel buio improvviso della stanza. Sentì la mano di Ana posarsi sul suo addome, tirarla dolcemente verso di sé, le labbra di Ana contro la pelle nuda della spalla. Vi depositò un bacio e Mariana avvampò, da capo a piedi.

«Non volevo… rattristarti. Solo, non voglio nemmeno che tu possa pentirtene, un domani, di non averla invitata».

Mariana chiuse gli occhi, prese un sospiro profondo. Intrecciò le sue dita a quelle della mano di Ana, voltò appena la testa e le baciò i capelli.

«Lo so» rispose Mariana. «Grazie».

« _Mmh_ » fu la risposta di Ana, prima che entrambe scivolassero nel sonno.

***  
  


Mariana chiuse la porta della camera delle bambine alle proprie spalle dopo aver fatto addormentare Regina e fece per tornare nella propria stanza, quando si imbatté in Ceci.

«Perché la mamma dorme nella tua stanza?» domandò la ragazza, le braccia incrociate al petto, un cipiglio deciso che non poteva aver preso da altri se non da Ana.

Mariana aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse.

«Allora?» la incitò Ceci.

«Beh, perché… perché…» iniziò Mariana. Si schiarì la voce.

 _Perché credo di essermi presa una cotta per tua madre e farei di tutto per renderla felice, ma sono sicura che lei non ricambi e condividiamo due figlie, in un certo senso, e lei è comunque sposata e io non sembro in grado di far funzionare una relazione per più di qualche mese, senza contare che suo marito è l’amante di mia madre e che in ogni caso ci andrebbero di mezzo troppe persone e sarebbe tutto quanto un disastro se glielo dicessi, perciò le sto accanto di notte, quando le cose non si dicono e, anche se si dicono, sembrano meno reali di quelle dette alla luce del sole_ , pensò Mariana. Ma non lo disse. 

«Perché ho gli incubi. E tua madre mi sveglia prima che io possa mettermi a urlare disturbando tutti quanti» disse invece Mariana, fingendo un tono noncurante.

Ceci continuò ad osservarla, per nulla convinta dalla risposta di Mariana. «No. È per il papà, non è vero?» domandò Ceci. «Le manca il papà. Si sente sola».

«Ceci-»

«Credi che torneranno insieme?».

Mariana prese un sospiro profondo. Capiva Ceci. Aveva passato gran parte della sua infanzia a desiderare che sua madre e Anuar tornassero insieme, che potessero essere una famiglia felice. Unita. Ma vedeva ora, Mariana, quanto le relazioni tra gli adulti potessero essere difficili e complicate e piene di _se_ e di _ma_.

Perciò, Mariana si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle. «Non lo so, Ceci. Essere grandi non è facile. Ma rimarranno sempre la tua mamma e il tuo papà. Per te ci saranno sempre».

Ceci annuì con un sospiro profondo, poi si lanciò verso Mariana, l’abbracciò. «Grazie» le disse. «Sono felice che Vale e Regis siano state scambiate, perché ora sei qui. E la mamma non è da sola».

Gli occhi di Mariana si inumidirono di lacrime, strinse Ceci a sé per pochi secondi prima che la ragazza si sciogliesse dall’abbraccio per tornare in camera sua, sussurrandole buonanotte.

Anche Mariana tornò nella propria stanza, dove trovò Ana ad attenderla, in piedi poco distante dalla porta.

«Ehi» la salutò, stupita.

«Ehi» rispose Ana, sorridendole. «Grazie».

«Per cosa?»

«Per Ceci».

«Hai sentito?»

Ana annuì, si sedette sul letto.

Mariana andò a sedersi accanto a lei. Era chiaro che qualcosa frullasse nella mente dell’altra.

«Credi che… Credi che dovrei far tornare Juan Carlos?» domandò Ana, dopo un lungo silenzio.

Mariana la guardò, interrogativa.

«Per i bambini, intendo. Pensi che dovrei perdonarlo?»

Mariana cinse le spalle di Ana con un braccio, l’attirò a sé. Ana appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e Mariana prese a disegnare arabeschi sulla pelle nuda del suo braccio. Sentì i muscoli di Ana rilassarsi e chiuse gli occhi.

Non aveva nessun diritto di innamorarsi di Ana. Nessuno.

«Non lo so» rispose infine. «Forse. Forse per i bambini potresti… darvi un tentativo. Ma… Insomma, non sei solo una madre. Sei altro, prima di essere madre. Sei… Sei tu, sei Ana. E non ti meriti di essere infelice. Non per un secondo, non per una vita intera».

Ana sollevò la testa, incrociò lo sguardo di Mariana e le sorrise.

A Mariana, invece, cascò il cuore nel petto.

Non di Ana. Non poteva innamorarsi di Ana.

«Ma non credo nemmeno di meritarmi di essere felice. Non per un secondo, non per una vita intera» considerò Ana, con un’espressione triste. «Ma grazie. Mi sento già meglio».

«Sì?» domandò Mariana, con un filo di voce. Ana le era troppo vicina.

«Sì» confermò Ana, sporgendosi verso di lei. Le baciò la guancia, dolcemente.

Quando Ana si allontanò da Mariana, questa si sentì mancare l’equilibrio all’improvviso e dovette appoggiare le mani sul letto, sostenersi, prendere dei respiri profondi per ritrovare la propria stabilità.

«Tutto bene?» le domandò Ana.

«Sì, sì, certo» si affrettò a dire Mariana, infilandosi a sua volta sotto le coperte.

Ana si strinse a lei, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. «Buonanotte» bisbigliò.

«Buonanotte» rispose Mariana, chiedendosi come Ana potesse non accorgersi del cuore che le batteva furiosamente nel petto.

***

Ana non poté fare a meno di notare il nome che continuava a comparire sullo schermo del cellulare di Mariana quella notte e provare un non definito fastidio, di cui non riusciva ad individuare la natura. 

«Pablo?» domandò Ana, sdraiata a letto, supina.

«Ah-ah» rispose Mariana, a mo’ di assenso. Era pancia in giù e sosteneva il peso del busto con i gomiti, mentre rispondeva ai messaggi di Pablo.

«È successo qualcosa?».

«No, no» rispose Mariana, appoggiando finalmente il cellulare sul comodino. Non passarono che pochi secondi, che quello si illuminò di nuovo. «Solo… Deve aver fumato e… Ma non importa».

«Credevo avesse smesso, con la marijuana».

«Infatti» confermò Mariana. «Solo… Credo che… Credo che sia colpa mia».

Ana sbuffò. «Non dire sciocchezze. Perché lo pensi?»

«Perché… Perché una decina di giorni fa mi ha chiesto di sposarlo».

Il sangue nelle vene di Ana ghiacciò all’istante e Mariana dovette percepire qualcosa della sua reazione, perché si affrettò subito ad aggiungere che non aveva accettato.

«Oh» rispose Ana.

E dire che si sentiva sollevata sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Ma si disse, Ana, che era perché temeva di allontanarsi da Regina. E, se Mariana avesse accettato la proposta di Pablo, certo Regina avrebbe lasciato quella casa. Insieme a Mariana.

«Non è di lui che sono innamorata» aggiunse Mariana, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Ana annuì, prima di registrare le parole di Mariana. Non _non sono innamorata di lui,_ ma _non è di lui che sono innamorata,_ come a dire che di qualcuno, tuttavia, innamorata lo era. Ana passò in rassegna tutte le persone di cui Mariana le aveva parlato recentemente e, Pablo escluso, l’unica candidata possibile, pur ritenendola un’ipotesi azzardata, fu Elena.

E il nodo si strinse nella gola di Ana. «Ma lo sei di Elena?» domandò, guardando Mariana nella penombra. E le parve di leggere un’espressione confusa sul suo volto, ma avrebbe anche potuto sbagliarsi.

«Elena cosa?»

«Non è di Pablo che sei innamorata. Nel senso… Lo sei di Elena, allora?»

«Oh, Dio, no!» esclamò Mariana. «Le voglio bene, ma no».

«E allora di chi?»

«Nessuno» rispose Mariana, troppo velocemente e con voce troppo acuta, a parere di Ana. Ma decise di non insistere. Se Mariana non era pronta a parlargliene, certo doveva avere le sue buone ragioni.

E chissà come ci si doveva sentire, ad essere amati da qualcuno come Mariana. Doveva esserci passione, nel modo in cui Mariana amava. E spensieratezza. Leggerezza. Doveva essere quell’amore che non soffoca, in cui è sempre primavera e i fiori non appassiscono mai. Doveva essere bello, essere amati da una persona come Mariana. E che qualcuno potesse essere tanto fortunato da farne esperienza sembrò infastidire Ana, inspiegabilmente. O, forse, quel fastidio non aveva nulla a che vedere con Mariana e chiunque fosse stato tanto fortunato da attirare la sua attenzione, quanto piuttosto con Ana soltanto e il fatto che il suo matrimonio fosse in frantumi. Forse era solo così meschina, Ana, da non volere più alcun amore al mondo, se lei non poteva averne.

Ana scosse la testa.

Mariana si meritava di innamorarsi. E di essere amata a sua volta. Perciò, per quanto quel nodo nella sua gola sembrò stringersi e stringersi invece di allentarsi, Ana sorrise a Mariana, allungò una mano verso il suo volto e le accarezzò la guancia.

«Non dipende da te, in nessun caso, quello che fa Pablo. Se non sei innamorata di lui, non è colpa di nessuno» sussurrò Ana.

Mariana prese la mano di Ana tra le proprie, la strinse. «Grazie» le disse.

E Ana chiuse gli occhi prima che Mariana potesse leggervi ciò che nemmeno Ana era ancora riuscita a mettere a fuoco.

***

Non appena Ana si mise sotto le coperte, Mariana le circondò i fianchi con un braccio e l’attirò a sé, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Ana si accorse immediatamente che stava piangendo.

Mariana sentì le braccia di Ana circondarla.

«Mariana? Mariana, cosa è successo?»

E non era successo nulla, non davvero. Solo… tutto quanto pesava troppo, sulle spalle di Mariana.

Quel pomeriggio, per strada, casualmente, aveva visto sua madre. Tere non l’aveva vista e Mariana si era rifugiata nel bar più vicino, sedendosi immediatamente al tavolo più lontano dalle vetrate che davano sull’esterno. E, dal quel momento, il segreto che Mariana si portava dentro di sé, il segreto di Tere e Juan Carlos, aveva iniziato a trascinarla verso il fondo, e si sentiva soffocare.

E sapeva di non poterne parlare ad Ana, non quando mancavano così pochi giorni al battesimo e alla festa di benvenuto, ma nonostante questo non era riusciva a trattenere le lacrime. E la cosa peggiore di tutte era che solo la presenza di Ana sembrava in grado di far tornare Mariana a respirare.

«Mariana?»

Ma Mariana scosse la testa, strinse Ana ancor più forte a sé.

«Mariana, cosa-»

«Ni-Niente» riuscì a dire Mariana. «Niente» ripeté poi, con più forza.

Ana le accarezzava i capelli, dolcemente. «Tua madre?» domandò poi.

E un nuovo singulto scosse Mariana. Ana la strinse a sé, le baciò i capelli, la tempia, la guancia.

«Sono qui» bisbigliò Ana. «Troveremo il modo di sistemarla, d’accordo? Te lo prometto».

Mariana non rispose.

Pianse ancora, silenziosamente, pianse fino a quando non ebbe più lacrime da piangere.

E si addormentò tra le braccia di Ana, che sembravano rifiutarsi di lasciarla andare.

***

Ana salì lentamente le scale verso il piano superiore, attenta a non fare rumore. Era tardi, ben oltre l’orario di cena, ed era certa che tutti e quattro i bambini stessero dormendo. Si era trattenuta in ufficio a lungo, quella sera, costringendo anche Cynthia a rimanere, ma l’affare andava chiuso prima di mezzanotte e, in tutta onestà, per quanto stanca, si sentiva soddisfatta del risultato.

Ana raggiunse la propria camera, si svestì velocemente, fece una doccia per poter lavare via la tensione dell’intera giornata, sciogliere i muscoli e svuotare la mente resa pesante dalla preoccupazione di non riuscire a farcela. Inaspettatamente, la colpì il pensiero di Juan Carlos. E, subito dopo, il sollievo che non la stesse aspettando nel loro letto, con quel suo sguardo pieno di risentimento per non essere rientrata prima.

Ad aspettarla c’era, invece, Mariana, e questo la fece sorridere. Mentre si infilava il pigiama, Ana si chiese se non fosse meglio dormire nella propria stanza, quella notte. Rischiava di svegliare Mariana. E tuttavia, c’era anche la possibilità che Mariana non stesse ancora dormendo, che non riuscisse ad addormentarsi. O che si vegliasse a causa di un incubo. Ana guardò il proprio letto – il letto che aveva diviso per anni con Juan Carlos – e sentì un moto di repulsione, quasi di fastidio, all’idea di passarvi una notte intera. Sola.

E Mariana l’aspettava, no?

Perciò, stringendosi la vestaglia da notte intorno al corpo, Ana lasciò la propria stanza per raggiungere quella di Mariana, cercando di dissimulare il sorriso che, improvvisamente, non riusciva a cancellarsi dal viso. Tuttavia, quando aprì la porta della camera di Mariana, Ana si fermò, paralizzata, incapace di reagire.

Vide Mariana, stesa a letto, il volto rivolto al soffitto.

Ma Mariana non era sola.

Con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla, la bocca spalancata nel sonno, c’era Ceci e, accanto a lei, stretto alla sorella, anche Rodri dormiva profondamente.

E il cuore di Ana si gonfiò e si gonfiò nel tentativo vano di contenere tutto quel calore che sentiva, al punto che la donna pensò che stesse per scoppiare. Ma non scoppiò, traboccò soltanto, velando di lacrime lo sguardo di Ana. E rimase ferma, immobile per lunghi istanti, incapace di comprendere perché vedere Mariana e i suoi figli addormentati e stretti l’uno all’altra riuscissero a farle perdere l’equilibrio in quel modo.

Infine, Ana estrasse il proprio telefono dalla tasca della vestaglia, controllò che il flash della fotocamera non fosse attivo e scattò, sperando che la luce che filtrava dalle imposte fosse sufficiente. Poi, silenziosamente, raggiunse il letto e si infilò sotto le coperte, spingendo appena Rodri verso Ceci, che a sua volta, nel sonno, si strinse ancora di più a Mariana.

Ana non aveva intenzione di svegliare nessuno di loro, ma sentì un moto di felicità nel cuore quando vide Mariana aprire gli occhi, guardarsi intorno per capire cosa fosse successo e sorriderle.

«Ehi» bisbigliò Mariana. «Bentornata».

Ana le sorrise. «Perché sono qui?» chiese, nello stesso tono, indicando con un cenno della testa i suoi figli.

«Hanno visto non so che horror e avevano paura a dormire da soli».

Ana alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Lo sanno che non possono guardare horror! Perché gli hai fatto vedere un horror?!»

Mariana fece una smorfia.

Ceci mugugnò nel sonno.

Sia Ana che Mariana si zittirono, trattennero perfino il fiato.

Quando fu chiaro che Ceci non si era svegliata, Mariana allungò il braccio per prendere il telefono dal proprio comodino. Fece un segno ad Ana per farle capire che le avrebbe scritto un messaggio, in modo da non dover parlare.

“Mi hanno detto che dovevano studiare! Non sapevo stessero guardando un horror!”

“E tu gli hai creduto?!” fu la risposta di Ana.

Invece di rispondere al messaggio, Mariana si voltò verso Ana e le fece una smorfia infastidita, a cui Ana rispose stirando le labbra in una linea sottile. Mariana alzò gli occhi a cielo.

“Sei impossibile” rispose infine, per messaggio. E poi: “Tutto bene al lavoro?”

“Tu sei impossibile!” fece Ana. “Tutto bene, voglio solo dormire”.

“Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta” scrisse Mariana, poi posò di nuovo il telefono sul comodino, tornò a voltarsi verso Ana. «Buonanotte» disse, in un bisbiglio a malapena udibile.

«Buonanotte» rispose Ana.

Anche se, all’improvviso, dormire le sembrò futile, persino un peccato, quando c’era così tanta vita di cui fare esperienza da sveglia.

***

«Sei nervosa?» domandò Mariana, quando Ana la raggiunse anche quella notte nella sua stanza.

«No» rispose Ana, sdraiandosi nel letto, su un fianco, il viso rivolto verso l’altra. Mariana la imitò, voltandosi verso di lei. Alzò un sopracciglio.

«D’accordo sì, sono un po’ nervosa» ammise infine Ana.

«Anche io» confessò Mariana, con un sospiro profondo.

Il giorno seguente avrebbero battezzato Valentina e accolto Regina con una cerimonia e, per quanto sia Ana sia Mariana fossero certe di aver controllato ogni minimo dettaglio della festa, c’era un’inquietudine che pesava sul cuore di ciascuna, la certezza di una fine vicina ed inevitabile. Eppure, nessuna delle due avrebbe saputo dire che cosa stesse per finire. E come avrebbero potuto, se non si erano nemmeno accorte, non ancora, che qualcosa era iniziato? Come avrebbero potuto vedere la fine, quando avevano ignorato l’inizio?

Rimasero in silenzio, ciascuna convinta di essere sola in quell’infelicità sorda, che andava e tornava come la marea.

Mariana pensava a sua madre e a Juan Carlos. Ma no, non era vero. Mariana pensava ad Ana e ai suoi occhi chiari e alla paura del futuro che provava a nascondere e al dolore per il passato che non riusciva a lasciare andare.

Ana pensava al suo matrimonio naufragato e a quei risultati clinici che tardavano ad arrivare. E a cosa sarebbe successo ai suoi figli, senza di lei. Ma pensava anche a Mariana. Mariana ci sarebbe stata, Mariana sarebbe rimasta. Per Regis e Vale e Ceci e Rodri. Come c’era stata la notte prima, come c’era stata ogni singola notte da quando Ana le aveva detto che qualcosa, in lei, forse non andava.

Da quando Ana non riusciva a cancellare la fantasia delle labbra di Mariana sulle proprie.

«A cosa pensi?» domandò Mariana all’improvviso.

«A niente» rispose Ana, scuotendo la testa. «Tu?»

Mariana si strinse nelle spalle. «A niente».

Ana le sorrise. «Stai mentendo».

«Anche tu. Ma io non sono così scortese da fartelo notare» le rispose Mariana.

Ana fece una smorfia, alzò gli occhi al cielo, pur sorrise.

Allungò una mano verso il viso di Ana, le accarezzò i capelli, poi la guancia. «Vorrei solo… aiutarti. Poter fare qualcosa, non lo so-»

Ma le parole di Ana le morirono in gola quando Mariana le prese la mano, ne baciò il palmo, leggera, poi intrecciò le loro dita. «Lo so. Ma non devi fare niente, davvero. Me ne occupo io, va bene? Te lo prometto. Solo… Domani deve essere un giorno felice, d’accordo? Per le bambine. E… E anche per noi».

Ana annuì, strinse la mano di Mariana, la tirò dolcemente verso di sé, la fronte dell’una appoggiata a quella dell’altra. Sotto le coperte, le loro gambe si intrecciarono.

Entrambe inspirarono a fondo, chiusero gli occhi.

E si sentivano protette, al buio e nella notte. Insieme. Vicine. Pur certe che l’alba incombesse su di loro e che non ci sarebbe più stato alcun rifugio, alcun nascondiglio.

Ma non ancora, non ancora.

Avevano ancora la notte.

Ed era buia e senza stelle.

***

Il sole svelò il segreto di Mariana e rischiarò la memoria di Ana.

Fu improvviso e pur inevitabile.

Fu il bacio che Mariana diede ad Ana, quando il tempo smise di esistere e con esso il mondo.

Non c’era più nulla, non c’erano più bugie e non c’erano più tradimenti, non c’erano più le paure del futuro e non c’erano più gli errori del passato. Non c’era più nulla, se non loro. E il giorno fatale in cui Regina e Valentina vennero scambiate. E il loro primo bacio, dimenticato e taciuto fino a quel momento.

E la consapevolezza che non ci sarebbero state più notti buie pronte ad accoglierle e proteggerle.

Perché era tutto lì, ora.

L’assurdità della vita che a ciascuna era toccata in sorte, incomprensibile fino a quel momento, ora tutta risolta in quel bacio.

Era tutto lì.

E lo sapevano e non avrebbero più potuto chiudere gli occhi e dormire e non vedere.

Era lì.

Il tempo riprese a scorrere e il mondo con esso.

Ma era diverso, ora, quasi irriconoscibile, così luminoso e chiaro e senza ombre e incertezze.

Ne ebbero paura. 

E distolsero lo sguardo.

***

Mariana rispose immediatamente alla chiamata, le mani tremanti, la voce ridotta a un sussurro, incredula.

«Ana?»

Era passata quasi una settimana, dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva vista.

In cui l’aveva baciata.

E Mariana si sentiva come un naufrago su una zattera alla deriva, solo e senza stelle in cielo a guidarlo.

«Non riesco a dormire».

«Ana, io-»

«No. Non… Non voglio ascoltarti. Ma non riesco a dormire».

Mariana chiuse gli occhi. Ma non bastò a trattenere le lacrime che presero a scorrerle lungo il viso, a bagnare il cuscino. Era stesa a letto, Regina profondamente addormentata accanto a lei da ore. Il resto della casa di Pablo ed Elena immerso nel silenzio. Dentro, uno smarrimento tale da frastornarla.

«Come sta Vale?» chiese infine, in un sussurro rotto dal pianto.

«Bene. Regina?»

«Bene. Sta bene» rispose Mariana. «Non riesco a dormire nemmeno io» aggiunse poi, con un filo di voce. «Posso… Posso rimanere finché non ti addormenti. Se vuoi».

Silenzio.

Le lacrime continuavano a scorrere sul viso di Mariana.

«Sì. Sì, finché non mi addormento».

***

Mariana avrebbe dovuto dirglielo.

Di Juan Carlos e di Tere. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Si erano fatte una promessa: niente segreti. E Mariana non l’aveva mantenuta.

Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo prima.

E avrebbe dovuto dirle di quel bacio. Il loro primo bacio. Ora lo ricordava, Ana. E ricordava ciò che le aveva detto quella notte. E per quanto volesse convincersi che non c’era stata verità, nelle sue parole, Ana non poteva nemmeno chiamarle menzogne. In cuor suo, lo sapeva, non era mai stata più inconsciamente sincera come in quel momento.

Mariana avrebbe dovuto dirglielo prima.

E forse per questo l’aveva chiamata, quella notte.

Forse, sperava che le avrebbe detto ancora qualcosa, Mariana. Qualcosa che sistemasse tutto quanto, che rimettesse in ordine le loro vite. E il come ad Ana non importava nemmeno.

«Sì. Sì, finché non mi addormento» riuscì a dire infine, prima che le lacrime le stringessero la gola. Ma Ana le ricacciò indietro, si rifiutava di piangere.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Passava ancora le notti nella stanza di Mariana, anche ora che lei non c’era.

Teneva il telefono stretto tra le dita.

E i secondi scorrevano incessanti, nel silenzio.

Era ancora sveglia quando Mariana sussurrò il suo nome, chiamandola nella notte.

Ana non rispose.

«Mi dispiace. Ana, mi dispiace. Ma rimarrò qui, ancora un po’. Sono qui. Se vuoi. Buonanotte, Ana». Mariana singhiozzò.

Ana si portò una mano alla bocca. Non voleva che Mariana si accorgesse che era ancora sveglia.

Si addormentò solo quando non ebbe più lacrime da piangere e il sole stava già spuntando all’orizzonte. Ma Mariana non aveva ancora chiuso la telefonata.

E Ana sapeva che era ancora sveglia. 

E che sarebbe stata lì, per lei e con lei, nonostante tutto.

Attraverso ogni notte e per tutti i giorni a venire.

_We have no past, we won't reach back_

_Keep with me forward all through the night_

_[…] Until it ends, there is no end…_

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto,   
> T. <3


End file.
